User blog:-Inari-/Hide-And-Seek
Aira was walking around the Holy Village, picking flowers wherever she could find one. After picking a small, beautiful daisy, she noticed three children laughing and having a great time. The first one, she noticed, was the leader. His eyes gleamed with great leadership and determination. He looked a few years older than the other two, but almost didn't act like it. The second one, who was a younger boy, seemed very bright and cheerful and full of curiosity. The last one, the only girl, was a very beautiful little girl with her blonde short hair and her green glistening eyes. She seemed very sweet and kind. Aira, out of curiosity, put her gatherings to the side and walked to where they were playing. The older boy noticed, giving Aira a big smile. Before he could really say anything, Aira asked what they were doing. "Hide and seek," the boy exclaimed," would you like to join us?" His words sounded so innocent and playful, but in his eyes his words were a challenge. She smiled and said, "I guess I would!" "All right! You turn toward that tree, and we'll go and hide." Aira, with a little skip in her step, walked toward the tree, put her arms crossed over her head, closed her eyes and waited a second or two. She heard footsteps run to one side of her, then the sounds of their steps vanished. Thinking they all hid already, she shouted, "Start!" Then she heard a desperate scrambling of more footsteps, heading the opposite direction. "1...2...3!" Aira turned, and, not to her surprise, the children were no where to be seen. Thinking for a moment, she walked toward the direction in which she heard the last set of footprints dash off to. She looked by the dock, a nearby fisherman giving her an odd look. She looked around the large building by the dock, but still no one was seen. Then she saw two small feet hiding behind the nearest tree. Aira snuck closer and closer to the tree, finally shouting, "Found you!" Then the little face of the youngest boy peeped out form behind the tree, sighing. "Alas. You've found me!" He said. He wasn't all that excited, but he knew he would get another chance to hide somewhere better. After he spoke, he quickly darted away. After pondering a bit again, Aira headed down the road to where the other two should have been. Almost immediately she found the oldest boy. "I've found you!" She was having so much fun; it had been forever since she had played hide and seek with anyone. The older boy sighed, just like his younger companion, and confessed his defeat. He rushed back to the trees almost as fast as the other boy did. Then she walked toward the Mayor's home, looking around here and there and everywhere. Still not seeing the girl, she walked toward the river. It slowly moved to and fro, the sun making the sky blue water shimmer. Almost being blinded by the sun, she turned, facing the well. That's where she found the little girl. Saying one last time, Aira exclaimed, "I found you as well!" Aira was pretty content. The little girl smiled with a look in her eye that told Aira she knew she was the last one found. Then, almost as it were the children's custom, she repeated the words the two boys had said when each were found. The girl ran back almost as quickly as the others, giggling as she went. Aira rushed after her, catching up with all of them at the same spot she had met them at. "Well done; you've found us all!" The boy smiled, although he knew he had been defeated at his own game. "Here is something I found at the beach. This is your reward.!" He handed her three small gifts which she put away. She smiled and thanked them all for the delightful time, hoping they would be willing to play again sometime. The all agreed, and waved as she left. She waved back before she crossed the bridge to were they would almost be out of sight. She definately had fun being a child again. Category:Blog posts